1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a box for accommodating an electric connection box mainly mounted to a vehicle.
2. Background Art
An engine room of an automobile is mounted with an electric connection box which accommodates a circuit board provided with an electronic component or an electric component and is used as a connection branch point of a wire harness.
For example, as described in JP-A-2004-140956, the electric connection box has a configuration in which a main cover for accommodating an electronic circuit board provided with an electronic component and an electric component overlaps with a lower cover and an upper cover for protecting the electronic component and the electric component is mounted to the main cover and the lower cover. The electric connection box is vertically mounted to the inside of the engine room.
In the electric connection box, the upper end of the lower cover in a vertical direction is provided with a positioning structure for fixing the upper cover. The upper end of the upper cover in a vertical direction is provided with a water-resistant member for closing a gap from the lower cover. The lower cover is directly attached to a vehicle body so as to be fixed thereto.
Although the electronic circuit board provided with the electronic component or the electric component is accommodated in the cover, it is necessary to prevent the electronic component or the electric component from being separated from the electronic circuit board due to a vibration in a vehicle running state. Accordingly, it is important to design a structure which prevents a rattling movement of the main cover provided with the electronic circuit board in the inside of the lower cover or the upper cover.